


The Witch and the Shield Maiden

by DaturaMoon



Series: Vikings [42]
Category: Vikings - Fandom
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, F/F, Shield Maiden
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28892430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaturaMoon/pseuds/DaturaMoon
Summary: As the years go on as Queen, Aslaug finds little pleasure in Kattegat. Could the arrival of a mysterious shield maiden change the course of her life?
Relationships: Aslaug (Vikings)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Vikings [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919068





	The Witch and the Shield Maiden

**Author's Note:**

> Aslaug x Shield maiden, f x f 
> 
> I admit, I didn't like her at first but she grew on me! This is a preview to what chapter 1 will be created from.

Kattegat.  
So much time has passed. Sometimes it was hard to remember her reasons for coming here, her reasons for staying, her reason for shadowing a man who didn’t even love her. But it was a truth Aslaug made amends with long ago, she didn’t love Ragnar either. What bonded them was supernatural and fueled by lust.  
Some nights, while drinking wine alone in bed, she couldn’t help but wonder what course her life could have taken if she never came to Kattegat. But, she had to, didn’t she? Carrying the son of Ragnar set the course of her fate...or did it?  
When her mind wanders, she thinks about her mistakes and the things she wishes she did differently. About the times she led with ego and superiority but deep down, she was unsure, afraid.  
Aslaug would think about the concept of love and love lost. She would think about how her ability to see what others couldn’t at times felt more like a curse than a blessing.  
Now, this place called home still didn’t feel like it. Though many years have passed and she was Queen, it was an empty rule. And the sons of Ragnar? Aslaug gave him 4 sons, all were now men. Did they even need her anymore?  
Life in Kattegat was lonely. Moving through the motions, she did what she had to, but the passion in her heart and soul barely sizzled with that old fire. Not anymore.  
Just how alive was she? And was it possible to re-ignite that old fire?


End file.
